Cascade
by papillon-chaotique
Summary: He knows exactly what she’s doing and he’s more than happy to let her tease. Post-"Both Sides Now"


SPOILERS: S5 finale "Both Sides Now"

WARNINGS: language, sex.

NOTES: Never written smut before, but that doesn't mean I'm inexperienced with it… That having been said, this is dedicated to my wonderful friend and co-mod, **enigma731**, who constantly writes such incredible smut for the rest of us to read. She deserves to have someone else write it from time to time so that she can enjoy it as a reader instead of the author once in a while. What's more, there's just nowhere near enough honeymoon fic/smut floating around for an OTP that just got married  This was beta'd by the lovely **kaitmaree77**, so all remaining errors and typos are completely my fault. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you'll let me know if you do.

**----------**

"I just can't get over it." She sighs happily, stretched out across a cushioned lounge chair on the beachside deck. Skin shiny and slick from a layer of tanning oil, the sun sparkles over her body in a manner even more mesmerizing than the glint that bounces off the diamond on her hand.

Their private beach villa is nestled quietly right on the water overlooking the Great Barrier Reef, wonderfully secluded from the hustle and bustle of the resort's main building at the other end of the property. The journey to Australia's Hayman Island had taken them nearly a full twenty-four hours, but the accommodations – as well as the numerous insatiable mile-high escapades – made every ounce of jet lag and exhaustion well worth the trouble.

Day one of their honeymoon experience on this island paradise is inching toward dusk, and the newlyweds have yet to venture out and explore. The hotel is providing them with the services of a private butler who's kept them fed and fully stocked with champagne and treats since the moment they arrived first thing this morning. Despite both feeling initially uncomfortable taking advantage of that elitist luxury, this day of absolute seclusion and carelessness has shown them just how worthwhile such luxuries can be.

Chase casually swims up to the edge of the personal infinity pool on the deck of their villa, propping himself against the wooden ledge with his forearms as he watches his new bride admire the world around them whilst she soaks up the rays of a comfortably warm Australian sun.

"The view is incredible," Cameron proclaims, taking another sip from the champagne glass in her hand. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful."

"I know I haven't," Chase responds definitively, and Cameron can't help the blush that overwhelms her cheeks when she glances in his direction and realizes he's not talking about the view at all.

"Thank you, baby," she softly replies, removing her sunglasses and standing from the lounge chair to join him at the edge of the pool. Kneeling before him, Cameron leans forward to place a seductive kiss on her husband's lips. "Sunset's coming soon. It'll get chilly. We should get cleaned up and head inside."

Chase tries to protest, pushing himself several inches out of the water to reach Cameron's lips again as she starts to pull away. For a brief moment, he wins the battle when Cameron leans into his touch and moans quietly into his mouth. But then she's gone, and Chase opens his eyes to find her coyly smirking at him from over her shoulder as she slowly unties the lower strings of her bikini top and struts toward the outdoor rockery shower at the other end of the deck.

He knows exactly what she's doing and he's more than happy to let her tease. As Cameron starts the shower stream, water racing in every direction as it mixes with the tanning oil that covers her skin, she bends forward to give him a succulent view of her ass and begins caressing her thighs with tantalizing precision. When she tilts further to rub the oil from her calves, the untied lower half of her bikini top hangs uselessly from her neck, allowing her breasts to move freely as she works her magic across her skin.

It's the final piece necessary to complete the perfect image of her husband's dreams, and Chase feels a twitch from within his board shorts that has him out of the water in an instant. Cameron stands upright again just in time to see him approaching and she smiles playfully, reaching behind her neck to undo the remaining strings and allowing her bikini top to fall haphazardly to the tile at her feet.

"God, you're gorgeous," Chase chokes out in amazement, stepping forward to turn her away from him and wrap his arms around her waist from behind, joining her under the constant stream of warmth from the shower head above. Cameron can feel the strength of his erection against her ass as he pulls her flush against his chest, and she hums lightly when his hands find her bare breasts at the same moment he begins to nibble around her ear. "I still can't believe you're my wife. What the hell are you doing with me?" He whispers it so gently that the feel of his breath against her ear causes Cameron to shiver in pure delight.

"Well," she starts, trying hard to focus on her words as Chase molds her breasts within his hands, fingers alternating between torturous feather-light strokes and maddeningly wonderful pinches of her nipples. "You're not too bad to look at, and the accent got you definite bonus points…" Her breath hitches in her throat, head lolling back into the crook of Chase's shoulder when she feels his right hand sneak beneath the scant fabric of her bottoms to tease her clit. "And the sex," she adds, twisting her neck to lay a sloppy kiss upon his mouth, "is fucking incredible."

Chase groans in approval, the bulge in his shorts growing thicker by the second, and he grinds into her through the fabric of both their suits, simultaneously pinching her nipple and her clit one final time before releasing her to turn her toward him once again.

Cameron instantly finds his mouth, hungrily sucking and biting his lips, and her hands snake between them to work the laces of his shorts and shove them down his thighs with haste. Just as eager, Chase loops his fingers into her bikini bottoms on either side of her hips, taking a moment to draw slow and gentle circles with his thumbs before lowering the fabric to her knees where Cameron takes over, shimmying the suit to her ankles and kicking it aside without ever breaking the connection of their kiss.

The steaming water of the shower continues to drench them both, providing a wonderfully slick surface over both of their bodies as hands roam and tease in all directions, the two of them yet again eternally grateful for the privacy this villa affords them. After endless moments of exploration and oxygen-depriving kisses, Cameron finally pulls back, lungs gasping for air as the rest of her body screams for the contact it's lost.

Chase takes a step forward and presses Cameron into to freestanding rock wall behind them, chest heaving and hands gliding up and down his wife's ribcage with ease. She gasps at the sensation of the cold rocks against her skin, a vast contrast from the hot water that can no longer reach her, then drags her left hand slowly across her breasts – the sight of her wedding bands causing Chase's heart to leap like always – before she marks a trail down her abdomen toward the place they both want him to be.

Instead of touching herself, though, Cameron detours at the last second and takes hold of Chase's growing cock. He moans audibly but refuses to shut his eyes in ecstasy, his pleasure heightened all the more at the sight of Cameron stroking him delicately with one hand and groping her breast with the other.

"Oh god, Allison," Chase mumbles as she begins to circle his tip with her thumb, leaning forward to suckle his neck as she does so. His hands have remained nearly stationary on her hips while he took the time to enjoy her ministrations, but the inferno of pleasure she's slowly pulling him toward now demands that he get back into the game. Replacing Cameron's hand on her breast with his own, Chase takes over the job of squeezing and twisting her nipples interchangeably as his other hand joins hers between them, fingers finding the warm and wet wonder of her clit once more.

He tickles her nub gently for several seconds, delighting in the sounds that escape from the back of Cameron's throat, before circling it with the pulsating pressure of his thumb as he plunges two fingers directly into her core.

"Yes…" Cameron hisses into his neck, knees momentarily weak as she adjusts to the feeling of his fingers working within her, and she begins to slowly rock against his hand as her teasing of his erection becomes more frantic and desperate.

Chase can sense she's getting closer to the edge, her breathing shallow as her muscles begin to noticeably contract around his fingers, and he decides it's time for a change of pace. Without warning, his hands disappear from her body and Cameron's eyes fly open in shock. Still holding his cock tightly in her hand, she eyes Chase angrily as he offers her a sly smile and reaches up to cup her face in his hands.

He kisses her quickly, chastely, and Cameron can only manage a confused "…what?" before suddenly he's impossibly everywhere again, all at once, lips suctioning to her neck as his hands find her ass and quickly hoist her into his arms, the rock wall of the shower providing the extra support they need. Chase still doesn't enter her, his hardened penis resting against his abdomen and rubbing perfectly against her center as she wraps her legs around his waist, finally smiling in anticipation of what he has planned.

This position offers Chase an almost perfect eye-level view of her breasts, and he can no longer resist giving her the touch he knows she so thoroughly enjoys. Cameron is running her fingers through his long, wet hair and watching him closely, and when Chase glances up to meet her eyes with a lick of his lips she can only bite down and grind her clit against his cock. Arching her back and heaving her chest closer to his face, she confirms that she needs him to do exactly what he's thinking. Chase wastes no time, leaning forward and devouring her left nipple into his mouth.

His tongue circles and flicks at the hardened nub, teeth gently scraping the surface from time to time and causing Cameron to cry out in pleasure. She rocks against him almost involuntarily, his erection providing her with the friction she craves down below, and Chase forces himself to focus on the task at hand before he can allow himself to lose control instead. Cameron feels incredible in his arms, as she always does, and he's made it his personal mission to make sure she's always satisfied long before he gets his turn.

Releasing her nipple from his lips, Chase slowly and agonizingly blows a burst of cold air across the tip and watches as it hardens impossibly more before he turns his head and prepares to ravage the other breast with exactly the same level of detail. Cameron's hands in his hair are gripping the dirty blond locks tightly, holding on with desperation as she continues to rock into him and lose herself in his touch.

"Chase," she moans desperately, legs pulling him impossibly closer. He knows she's more than ready, and he's not sure he can take much more without finally being inside her. Pushing her further into the wall against her back, Chase creates even more friction between his cock and her clit and Cameron immediately begins to grind into him even faster. "Now," he hears her demand, and his left hand reaches up to tease her abandoned nipple and provide the final stimulus he knows will send her crashing over the edge.

As she frantically rocks against him, Chase laps at her right nipple one last time with his tongue before taking it between his teeth and biting down gently at the same moment the fingers of his left hand pinch and twist the nipple in their care. Cameron screams in delight, her entire body stiffening and instantly ceasing it's movements as her orgasm jolts through her body and runs its course. Chase watches in blissful amazement, continuing to rub his erection against her slick center and dragging out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Several moments pass – or possibly minutes, or hours, Chase can't be sure – and Cameron finally begins to relax into him, head resting against the rocks behind her as she eyes him groggily and smiles with absolute satisfaction.

"You good?" Chase asks, chuckling slightly and fully proud of the work he's done.

Instead of agreeing though, Cameron shivers all over and shakes her head, voicing her thoughts when Chase's face falls in concern. "I'm cold. You're the one still under the water."

Chase smiles devilishly and leans in to press his lips to hers, Cameron's legs still around his waist and his erection still throbbing between them, as he backs her away from the wall and spins them so that the cascade of shower water is suddenly pouring over them both once again.

Cameron laughs against his mouth, flicking her tongue out to trace along his lips before plunging it inside and taking up the dance they know so well. Her fingers tickle the back of his neck and his hands grope her ass as he holds her to him tightly. As the minutes drag on, they lose themselves in a momentary reprieve from sexual activity, instead enjoying the warmth of the water and the thrill of simply making out like insatiable teens.

But Chase remains acutely aware of his own need, and the feel of Cameron's tongue against his own, coupled with her hot core against his shaft, is only increasing the absolute necessity of finishing what they started. Both finally warmed through and through by the shower's flow, Chase spins them again and Cameron finds herself pressed against the shower wall once more.

"All better?" Chase inquires again, his face contorting desperately when she shakes her head 'no' like before. Cameron can't help but laugh at his reaction, and she leans her head down to whisper in his ear.

"I want you in me. Now."

Chase doesn't have to be told twice. His grip on her ass tightens and his cock twitches in anticipation against his stomach, then suddenly he's lifting Cameron higher and holding her in position above him as his erection teases her opening. Reaching down, Cameron wraps a hand around his shaft and strokes quickly before guiding his tip into her center. She rests there for a brief moment, smiling down at this man she devoted her life to less than three days previous, then suddenly she tightens her legs around his waist and pulls him inside as she drops down and sinks the length of him into her core.

"Oh, fuck," Chase groans as they both adjust to the feeling. "You feel amazing. You're so tight, babe."

Cameron responds by clenching her muscle walls around him, and Chase feels as though his legs may actually fail him soon. This is a fantasy, though, an erotic moment of outdoor inhibition that they could never experience back home, and he's not about to opt-out simply because his new wife is wearing him out already.

"You're in trouble now," he says, readjusting her position to allow him an even deeper angle from which to reach her.

"Is that a promise?" Cameron's eyes glint in anticipation, inner walls squeezing around him tightly yet again and driving Chase absolutely wild.

He doesn't say a word, merely holds contact with her beautiful green eyes as he slowly pulls out of her to the tip and pauses, Cameron staring thoughtfully before reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I love you," she whispers quietly, eyes shining with the honesty of her words. "I love you so much."

And with that, Chase captures her lips with his own and powerfully thrusts his cock back into her with all the passion he possesses. Cameron bites down on her lower lip and grips his shoulders harder as Chase continues to pull out at a torturously slow pace before suddenly pounding his length back in and sending an incredible shock through her core. He loses himself in his actions, still not quite able to believe that this woman is his to experience for the rest of his life, and he's vaguely aware of her moaning against his ear before he's brought back by the feel of her teeth digging into the crook of his neck.

The sensation causes Chase to speed up his actions, thrusting into her over and over, faster and faster as she nibbles and sucks at his skin, nails digging into his shoulders as she feels the burning in her belly begin to rise again.

"Fuck me," she commands him clearly, heels digging into his back and attempting to draw him in deeper. "Harder."

Chase throws his head back, allowing the shower's spray to momentarily drown him as he prepares for the final stretch, then shifts Cameron's weight against him once more and tests the new angle with a forceful thrust. When she cries out his name, Chase knows he's hit the G-spot and he sinks into her again and again with the same power and need. He won't last much longer at this pace, Cameron now meeting him thrust for thrust, and he's determined to ride the wave with her right there beside him.

Snaking a hand between their frantically thrusting bodies, Chase finds her clit with his thumb again and Cameron instantly reacts to his touch. She clenches her muscles around his cock at a slow and steady pace as she bounces against him, driving Chase even closer to the ultimate precipice.

"Babe," he grunts out forcefully. "Cut it out. I won't – oh, God – I'm too close."

Cameron simply contracts her muscles around him even tighter than before, puller him in deeper than he ever thought possible with the strength of her legs against his ass.

"Fuck, Allison, you – oh, fuck - you're killing me."

"I'm there, babe," she pants heavily against his ear, slamming down onto his cock again and moaning at the feeling as his thumb continues to rub and flick her clit. "Just – holy shit, Chase – don't stop."

Plunging into her with renewed vigor and an end in sight, Chase uses his free hand to grab the back of Cameron's head and hold her against his shoulder with his lips just centimeters from her ear. "I love you," he tells her repeatedly, the words rolling off his tongue again and again with every thrust. Cameron wraps her arms completely around his back, hugging him desperately as his words explode through her heart down to her core, and suddenly she's convulsing in his grasp as her orgasm hits her harder than ever before. Chase loses himself in the feel of the waves within her and the sound of her cries in his ear, and that's all it takes to send him crashing down along with her. His orgasm rips through his body, pouring himself into Cameron's center. The feeling is so intense that he has to move his free hand to the wall behind her for support, the cascade of sensations powering through their bodies much like the rush of water overhead.

Once the passion begins to ebb and coherent thought becomes possible again, Cameron pulls away from Chase's neck and immediately kisses his lips in appreciation. "That," she starts, still working to catch her breath, "was incredible. _You're_ incredible."

Chase grins at the compliment and kisses her again quickly, still buried deep inside and holding her close as he pulls them away from the wall and back under the flow of water from above. "Consider it a thank you. One of many for the rest of your life."

"Thank you for what?" Cameron questions, slightly distracted by the amazing feel of the shower pounding down onto her newly sore and tired muscles.

"For marrying me," Chase answers simply, and Cameron meets his eyes with a look of complete understanding and unconditional love.

With one final kiss, she removes her legs from around his waist and Chase helps her gain stability on the solid ground below. Cameron reaches behind him and shuts off the warmth from the shower, then steps away and walks on shaky legs toward their villa.

"Where are you going?" Chase asks, mind still clouded and ears still slightly humming from the overwhelming power of everything they've just experienced.

"Calling the butler," she replies over her shoulder, wrapping a robe around her body and reaching for the phone as she turns to face him from inside. "We're going to need some whipped cream and chocolate sauce. It's my turn to thank you, now."

And she smiles at him sweetly, Chase's own lips slowly matching her grin from ear to ear. As he makes his way back into the villa, grabbing his own robe along the way, he can't help but think that this is only day one of their trip – and if this is any indication, it's going to be the best adventure of his life.


End file.
